111th Heavy Brigade
Background The 111th Heavy Brigade was a unit and brigade that fought for the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. They were led by Senior General "Warmonger" and General "Drax". GEONOSIS They were among the first deployed during the Battle of Geonosis, and helped the Jedi escape the arena. After the Jedi had been evacuated, the 111th made a decision that would earn their unit it's name. Drax decided to lead the 111th into a Trade Federation starship, destroying it from the inside, after their success in destroying the starship, and the end battle of Geonosis, they were returned to Coruscant. There, they would be dubbed the "111th Heavy Brigade" by a Jedi that had watched them fight during the battle, and would be officially congratulated by General Kenobi, who acknowledged their courage during the battle. They would be given their new armour, and were then sent to the outer rim to continue the fight. They became famous for their direct and blunt methods, often charging head on into a fight. Their first commando squad, the 38th Emerald Squad, became well know for it's independence, and it's loyalty to the 111th. They became quite well known for their defence of an outer rim Republic outpost from 4 droid battalions, alongside Jedi General Lightning. The Capture of Drax and the Betrayal of "Mint" A few months after their return from the outer rim, Commander Drax would be captured by the inventor and former Republic member Amari Ordel, and Ordel's sinister droid 2nd in command, known only as "618". Drax would be held in captivity for 2 weeks, while "618" would take his place in the 111th. "618" would cause turmoil by angering "Mint" a member of the 98th Demo Squad, by not apprehending the 111th members "Wasp" and "Bumblebee", who had killed the commando squad Mint was in charge of. Due to Drax not doing anything, Mint would attempt to get revenge on his own, leading to him leave the 111th. After revealing his true identity to the 111th, "618" would convince Mint to join him and Ordel in attempting to destroy the Republic and the CIS, and to help give rise to the Ordel Empire. After a series of fierce battles that led to heavy casualties for numerous clone units, including the 501st, and the 412th, Mint, his rogue 111th, and Ordel would be captured. Mint would be killed by a 111th commando during his imprisonment, while Ordel would be freed by "618" and would continue his war on the Republic and CIS. After the Betrayal of "Mint" The betrayal of Mint brought the 111th closer together, and they would continue to prove themselves a fierce fighting force, winning battles across the galaxy, and quickly became one of the most awarded clone units in the war. They would go on to fight on planets across the galaxy, including Hypori, Corellia, and Felucia. Ordel's Renewed War Sometime after Ordel was freed, Brew was infected with a parasite from food he had eaten at the bar. While May broke into a house to steal medicine for him, Vengeance struck out on her own and fought a battle at the mine to clear out a known group of gangsters. After finding out where their shipping depot was, she attacked it and killed the criminals there without mercy, though not without injury. Seeing his chance to renew the war with the 111th, Ordel and 618 took an unconscious Vengeance with them to their workshop. After learning of Vengeance's kidnapping, now-captain Vanessa set out looking for her, though they had no luck until they were in the war room. While discussing what they had discovered, the holotable activated and to show 618, who showed them proof Vengeance was alive and told them that if they wanted to see her again, they should go to the bar on Durazen, prompting Vanessa to lead Vixen, May, Brew, Mute, Ironsights, Bandit, Arrow, Kara, Oscar-Mike, and Flight to the bar. At the bar, a patron told them that he had in fact Ordel, 618, and Vengeance, and that they had left for some monastery. With the crew in tow, Vanessa went to the monastery. When they got there they found a holoprojector belonging to Ordel, who confirmed they weren't in the monastery and that he had Vengeance. After talking to Vanessa for a few minutes, he offered the 111th an agreement. They work with him to destroy the Republic and the CIS, and they'd get Vengeance back sooner. Vanessa declined on all grounds, along with May and Mute while the rest were willing to meet with Ordel. While the dissenting trio returned to base, the rest of the crew led by Vixen agreed to meet with Ordel at his workshop. Upon arriving at the planet, they were met by 618 who escorted them to the workshop, where they were met by Ordel and some of his droids. After some negotiations, Ordel handed Vengeance over to Kara, who took her outside. Shortly after a fight broke out, in which Ironsights shot Brew and Vixen was left behind, though Brew and Ironsights both made it out. After meeting up at the ship, the group returned home to reunite the sisters while they take the next step to dealing with Ordel once and for all. Umbara During the battle of Umbara, the 111th had only half their strength due to the resurgence of the same droids that their numbers had fought. That did not stop them from participating, however, as Lieutenant 'Vengeance' Duncan deployed along with a company to garrison an Umbaran base against any assaults. Disbandment and Attacks on the 111th When the Republic became worried over the loyalty of the 111th, they ordered the clone unit destroyed and sent the Red Guards to do the task. After a daring duel between Vengeance and the leader of the Red Guard that Vengeance won, the 111th and their allies clashed with the Red Guards. After a brief fight the 111th once again emerged victorious and they retreated to the underworld. The Chancellor was not to be deterred however, and so he sent the 501st to put the 111th down. While the 111th were out, the 501st secured what they were using for a hideout and dug in. Vengeance, who was the first to return, was shot at but leapt into action, easily cutting down six of the 501st. In another daring fight, Lieutenant Vengeance, Jedi General Vixen, Lance Corporal Explosive, Trooper Mute, Lance Corporal Bandit, and Trooper Merlin fought and defeated the 501st with relative ease, suffering injuries but with no deaths. After defeating the 501st, the 111th gathered their gear and went underground, preparing for the next war. Sometime after the 501st's defeat, the Red Guard and the 501st teamed up and once more engaged the 111th. Rather than risk the 111th's strength, Vengeance challenged the Red Guard's commander to a duel and emerged victorious, though not without injury. However with the commander's defeat, the 111th established they were not to be messed with. Return To Service Upon their return to service, the 111th took part in the Invasion of Lugzan where Corporal Akaan was shot down and half the assault squad was killed. After finishing up the Invasion of Lugzan, a team of 111th were sent on a mission to Seridan Prime. After the mission, the 111th once more returned home to Coruscant. Upon their return, Marshal Commander Warmonger was there to greet the 111th himself. Shortly after reuniting with the 111th, their barracks was quarantined because of a suspected Senate Guard report. After testing positive for parasites (And Space Aids, in Alexis' case) the troops were treated. When she attempted to break out for the fourth or fifth time, the subsequent paralysis injections and stun rounds stopped her heart, supposedly killing her. When they finally escaped, they hid in a secret tunnel and waited until they were released, whereupon they returned to their barracks to see it destroyed. They then commandeered the Senate Guard barracks and broke two holes in it before setting it on fire. Personnel Roster CT-7421-6969 (Doctor) "Dread" Medic/Analyst/Comms/PsychEval VT-#### "Mint" Demo Squad CT-0977 "Nasdi" Guard VT-5515 "Wasp" Private CT-#### "Hammer" Private CT-2662 "Core" Private VT-1072 "Merlin" Corporal "Crystal" Corporal VT-9212 "Mute" Corporal CT-8297 "Akaan" Devastation Squad Sergeant Major ARC-8076 "Oscar-Mike" Butcher Squad Lance Corporal "Joker" Company Lance Corporal CT-6853 "Locket" Demo Squad Lance Corporal CT-7932-5 "Explosives" Sergeant "Bandit" Sergeant "Arex" Sergeant CT-9305 "Brew" Demo Squad Lieutenant ARC-#### Wrecker Lieutenant "Viper" Lieutenant "Rocker" Lieutenant "Retribution" Company Lieutenant RC-0821 "Ironsights" Covert Ops Leader Lieutenant Vanessa Duncan Lieutenant 'Vengeance' Duncan Lieutenant Sheila 'Seraph' Deltern Captain VARC-0937-00 Kara Sky Burners Captain VT.0098-5 "Blackout" Captain "Bridge" Demo Squad Leader Major VT-7298 Andrew "Xeno" Intel Major VT-7561 Alexis "Angel" Deltern Regimental Commander CC-1073 "Ranc" Senior Commander CC-3829 "Dynamite" Marshal Commander CC-2075 "Drax" Marshal Commander CC-4646 "Warmonger" Jedi Knight Vixen High General Lena Unit Composition 277th Military Police Battalion 8th Sky Burner Company Reaper Company 28th Devastation Squad 32nd Commando Squad 38th Emerald Squad 48th Covert Operations 98th Demo Squad 117th Butcher Squad Disbanded Honor Guard Keratine Squad Dumb Squad Category:Unit Category:Brigade Category:Galactic Republic Category:111th Heavy Brigade Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Demolitions Category:Heavy Brigade Category:Heavies Category:Clone Wars